Worlds Apart
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: AU. NaruSasu. Fem-Sasu. The tale of Romeo and Juliet was one of passion, pure love and heartbreak. This is not Romeo and Juliet...


Title – Worlds Apart

Genre – Romance/Erotica

Pairings – NaruSasu

Warnings - Mature Content, AU, Fem-Sasu

Summary – The tale of Romeo and Juliet was one of passion, pure love and heartbreak. This is not Romeo and Juliet...

00000

Naruto returned to his clan territory, Konoha, in a bad mood. Not only had his little adventure cost a small fortune, but it hadn't paid off at all. The little information he'd managed to gather was nothing he hadn't already known and, after being spotted, there was a chance that news of his actions might reach the clan leader. His father would not be pleased, knowing his son was getting involved in the mayhem that was unfolding around them.

Naruto sighed as he finally located his home. Some tension left his shoulders as he opened the door and set foot in his house. He was in desperate need of a shower or, even better, a nice warm bath. He kicked off his dirty combat boots, deciding to worry about the mess he'd make the next morning, and headed towards his bathroom.

He opened the door, expecting to see his reflection in the mirror. Instead he was looking at the one person that he both hated and loved with every fibre of his being. The one person that had him wrapped around her little finger.

Uchiha Sasuke stood before him, wet and naked, having just taken a bath. Naruto licked his lips, his body had responded to the sight of her bare skin before his mind had even registered what it was seeing. Her breasts, round and plump and perfect, bounced slightly when she turned to face him fully. The rings of unicorn-silver in her nipples were gleaming in the light. He bounded over to her, his hands immediately going for the soft, shapely body in front of him, fingers itching to get between those killer legs.

"Stop."

Naruto froze. Anger rose up within his chest at having his advances rejected by her with a haughty flick of her long black hair. She raised her eyebrow at him, looking bemused when she spotted the furious look on his face. She thought it was funny how he always obeyed no matter how angry she made him. Snobby little bitch. Arrogant, rotten princess. Fucking cocktease.

But he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had turned her back to him, swiping her hair back once more, and bent over to look for something in the small bag she had brought along.

"Fuck." Naruto whispered as he bit his lip, sweat coating his forehead. His eyes were glued on the pretty peach between her legs. Smooth, clean, pink, wet and sweet. She did it on purpuse, he was sure of it.

She loved torturing him. She knew how much he wanted her. The demon within him roared in displeasure, not understanding why he listened to her. As far as Kurama was concerned, Naruto was the male and therefore he was the boss. But there was nothing he could do about it. One wrong word, one wrong move and Sasuke would leave and maybe never come back. If he wanted to fuck her, and he desperately wanted to, he would have to do everything she said.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked, looking at herself in the mirror as she massaged rose oil onto her skin causing it to glimmer and glisten.

Naruto was damn near salivating. "Tending to some business." He rasped, "What are you doing here?"

Something in her face changed. The haughty expression and amused arrogance in her eyes faltered. "I had to get away from Madara."

Naruto said nothing. He stared hard at Sasuke until she shivered from the intensity. This was the Sasuke he loved. When she was vulnerable and all her walls were down, no sign of the usual arrogance or the smug, cold amusement. At times like this he was the one in charge, if only because Sasuke let him.

"So you came here seeking my comfort?"

Sasuke pursed her lips. He knew she would never admit to needing him or being attached to him or having feelings of any kind for him, no matter how insecure she felt. But he also knew that she did. She loved him.

Her eyes hardened slightly, but they softened once more and were cast down when Naruto advanced on her, not allowing her to reject him a second time. The height difference between them was noticable as Naruto back her up into the shower which automatically activated. He joined her in the shower, looming over her and cleaning himself distractedly as he closed the distance between the two of them. Sasuke was small, standing little over five feet, while Naruto loomed over her being almost seven feet.

They contradicted each other in every way. Sasuke was female, Naruto was male. She had pale skin and impossibly black hair and equally dark eyes, he had tanned skin and blond hair and blue eyes. She hated her clan, he was fiercely loyal to his own. She was cunning and manipulative, he was honest and sincere. Sasuke was marked by a secrecy seal, the nipple piercings and a protection seal around her right thigh – by all means, she was pure skinned, especially considering that she hailed from an apex clan. Naruto, on the other hand, had his fair share of marks.

The intricate triangle tattooed on his bottom lip signified his position as the firstborn son and heir to the Uzumaki clan. The ring of symbols around his neck showed his connection to the Namikaze clan. The demon seal on his stomach protecting both him and his demon Kurama. And then there were his tattoo sleeves, and numerous other tattoos, seals and piercing that symbolized his achievements. There had been a time when he had been ashamed of the marks. But that was before Sasuke had called him beautiful and told him that she was jealous of them in one of her tender moments.

Naruto smirked down at her, pleased to see the goosebumps on her arms and breasts, her delicious pink nipples hardening. Sometimes he wondered how he had ever gotten her to even look at him. How did he, out of all the men pursuing her, get her attention.

Sasuke didn't appreciate his scrunity. She glanced at him, her eyes flickering red before noticing the bulge in his pants. "How vulgar."

Naruto growled, a deep and low rumbling in his throat. "I'll show you vulgar, woman."

With that said, he grabbed her and lifted her onto the sink, one of his hands immediately travelling down to fondle between her legs while he lowered his head to kiss her. She turned away before their lips locked but it didn't stop him. He kissed her sensitive neck instead.

Naruto loved touching her, he loved fucking her. He took great pleasure in the fact that he could make her moan his name, scream it even, a woman that prided on her self-control. And she was just so _soft_. No scars, no dryness, no body hair – just acres of soft, pale skin waiting to be tasted and touched.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed, making his hairs stand on end, "I missed you."

Naruto froze. Never, for as long as he'd known her, had she ever admitted to something like that. It immediately made him suspicious. She wanted something. He knew it. Despite her hatred for her own clan, she still did whatever the clan leader told her and he had no doubt that her father had asked her to spy a little. It hurt him rather badly, more than he wanted to admit. In many ways he could understand where she came from, but a larger part of him didn't want to give her an excuse. He felt himself getting angry at her again for thinking she could use his love for her to gain information.

He looked at her, trying to will her to stop and feeling ridiculous doing so with his fingers up her wet cunt and his cock still pulsing and leaking with his desire for her. He was surprised to see her staring back at him, studying his face and looking a little confused and uncertain.

And suddenly Naruto felt like a monster. She wasn't trying to manipulate him. She was trying to open up to him. She, for whatever reason, was trying to get her feelings across. Feelings she had never even admitted to having for him _ever_. Why now? While his mind raced his arousal grew to a point where it became unbearable. He removed his fingers and began to caress her thigh.

"I love you." He said, even though he didn't want to. He didn't want her to know how weak her was against her even though he suspected she was more than aware of this. And then something else happened that had his mind reeling, searching for an explanation: Sasuke flushed and looked away, hiding her face by pressing her glowing cheek against his muscular chest.

Naruto was stunned. For a second, he didn't even know how to react. He looked down at her, trying to catch another glimpse of that adorable blush.

"Don't." Sasuke whispered against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. "Don't make fun of me."

And that was it. Naruto couldn't take any more. He had wanted to make love to her, take her slowly after exploring her body, but she had been affectively knocked all sense out his brain with her last words. He grabbed Sasuke by the waist and flung her none too gently onto the bed. She released a surprisingly uncharacteristic scream at being thrown without warning, it sounded rather like 'kyaa!'

Naruto was upon her before she could have a fit over being treated roughly as he was sure she was about to. He had enough sense to grab a condom from the bowl on his nightstand and put it on, but that was it. The powerful lust and desire in his eyes had silenced her better than a death threat. He flipped her onto her stomach, grabbed a breast and entered her. She was wet, very wet which told him she was a lot more excited than she let on.

He growled appreciatively. Sasuke was hot, tight, soft and it felt like she was _made_ for him. She was usually the one in control, always telling him what to do, where to touch and what was off limits. But now, Naruto knew without asking, that he was in charge. And he was planning on ravishing her within an inch of her life.

000

Sasuke was _not_ enjoying herself. She was _not_ amused or turned on by Naruto's sudden aggression. And she definitely did _not_ mewl his name like a bitch in heat when he thrusted into her like a madman possessed. She was _not_ so petty that she would allow herself to be overcome by mere pleasure.

"_Oh_... Naruto..."

Sasuke inwardly cursed, knowing she was just lying to herself. Naruto was a beast, one that she had been trying to tame for about two-hundred years. She knew that, in a way, she _had_ tamed him. But she also knew that in many ways he had tamed her and she didn't know if she liked that.

She felt a hot, wet mouth attach itself to her sensitive neck and stopped thinking. She couldn't think even if she tried. It did not stop her from struggling as Naruto mercilessly devoured her, pounding her with a force and a physical power she would never possess. But he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. In fact, he gave a low, lusftul growl every time she tried to take over, take back the control she was used to. It took a while before they were both spent.

Naruto began to snore almost immediately. But Sasuke wasn't ready for sleep.

In a way, she was terrified. She had been controlled all her life by her clan members. And Naruto was overwhelming her. She tried to remind herself that Naruto wasn't like her clan members. He wasn't a manipulative, power-hungry, narcissistic sexist nor did he think himself so superior to others that he felt people should be grateful that he controlled them. He didn't blame her, the victim, when she had been raped. He hadn't called her a slut. He had been understanding, comforting, held her against his broad chest, offered to kill the bastards for her. Not even her brother had done that.

She sighed. Her body was tired, but she couldn't stay. She got out of bed and wobbled back to where she had left her clothes, cursing Naruto for being so rough. As she pulled on the first layer of her kimono, Sasuke couldn't help but feel like she didn't belong here.

She came from a world of backstabbing, deceit, blackmail and greed. She couldn't trust any of them and they were always watching her. Naruto, on the other hand, came from a world of love, trust, loyalty and respect. He would do anything for his family and they would do anything for him.

Loving her hurt him. She knew that. She knew that it was painful for him to love her and it would take more than his love to change what her world had turned her into. Eventually her father would find out about their relationship. Madara was already suspicious of her 'trips to the temple'. They would do horrible things to him once they caught him and they would catch him sooner or later.

Naruto might disagree, but Sasuke knew that she wasn't worth dying for. Take away her beauty and what was left? A bitter, distrustful bitch with too many issues to count. Besides, the fact that he had left on some mission by himself without telling her proved that he didn't trust her completely. He was suspicious of her and he had reasons to be. She had already sold him out once. He had almost left her then. Almost.

She didn't bother doing her hair or putting all her accessories on. She was too tired. And it would be fine as long as she didn't get caught.

"You're leaving?"

Sasuke froze, snapping her head back in shock. "You're awake?"

Naruto stared at her. "Why are you leaving? I thought you missed me."

Sasuke distractedly stuffed her hair ornaments and bracelets in the small bag she'd brought along. "They'll notice I've left on my own accord again if I don't."

"I don't care."

"You should. It's you they'll be after when they find out."

"Still don't care."

Sasuke tossed a glare over her shoulder that made him smirk. "You do realize that if my brother kills you our clans will go to war. Not to mention I'll..."

"You'll?"

Sasuke bit her lip. She almost let it slip. "I'm leaving. Goodbye." She headed for the door, knowing she was leaving half her things behind, but if she stayed any longer he might change her mind.

000

Naruto watched her dash towards the front door. He half-expected to hear the door slam, but it never came. Instead Sasuke seemed to stand still in his hallway as if waiting for him to stop her from leaving. But he wouldn't. He was too tired to run after her tonight. He'd spent the majority of two-hundred years chasing her, obeying her, doing whatever it was she wanted him to do. He always fell for it, but not this time.

It obviously hadn't done him any good. She still refused to acknowledge their relationship, refused to admit her feelings for him. If she even had any. He spent too long guessing, wondering, always careful of what he said and did around her. Tonight she had done something unexpected, something that left him even more unsure.

If she truly loved him she would come back on her own accord. If she didn't than the message would be clear.

"Naruto."

Naruto sat up straight in his bed, surprised to see Sasuke standing at his doorway. "I thought you left."

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe, an unusual expression on her face. "I won't be coming back."

Naruto's chest heaved as a rush of emotion surged through his body. "Why?"

She stared at his feet, unable to look him in the eyes. "Because I love you too much to lose you." She whispered, "Because if you die I'll... I'll go crazy."

Naruto got out of bed, unsure of whether he should approach her or keep his distance. His mind reeled, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Then stay here. Stay with me."

"They'll come for me."

"Let them come." Naruto walked towards her, tilting her head until she was looking right at him. "I will protect you."

Sasuke was fighting tears and the sight broke Naruto's heart. "I don't want you to die for me."

"I won't."

"It's not in your power to keep that promise." Sasuke hissed, pulling her face out of his grip. She gave him a defying glare. "I won't let you captivate me. Not this time. I've made up my mind."

Naruto rushed forward and grabbed her arms before she could turn away. "You think I'll just let you go now. Now? After finally knowing my love is returned, you expect me to let you go?"

"I just.."

"You just what? You thought knowing would make it easier for me?" Naruto spat out through clenched teeth. He shook her in anger. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've put me through? Do you have _any_ idea what you _do_ to me?"

Sasuke looked anguished, completely torn. She was openly crying by this point. She stared at him, not knowing what to say. So she kicked him in the shins and ran towards the door.

Naruto was hot on her heels, cursing in his clan language, and managed to catch her wrist before she made it out. He threw her back into the house, using more power than he intended.

Sasuke slammed into the opposite wall, shocked that he had actually harmed her. "You idiot!" She screamed, scandalized. "How dare you!"

Oddly enough, seeing her throw a fit somewhat calmed Naruto. It was a familiar sight. One that usually caused him to panic.

"What, do you intend to keep me here against my will?"

"Firstly, it wouldn't be against your will and, secondly, no. I'm going to talk some sense into you."

"Talk or beat?"

"Depends on which works best."

Sasuke gasped at his insolence, heavily insulted. She got on her feet, eyes turning red and ready for a fight.

Naruto positioned himself. Despite her snobby disposition and womanly ways, Sasuke was a trained warrior who could very well kick his ass if he didn't take her seriously. He had made that mistake once and it hadn't been pretty. "I _will_ hurt you if you attack me again, Sasuke. I just want to talk."

"So selfish." She snapped in response.

"Selfish?" Naruto repeated, disbelievingly, "If anyone here is selfish, it's you. You're running away from me. Again! I've been chasing after you for too long to just let you toss me aside like this."

"I'm trying to protect you!" Sasuke yelled, slamming her fist into the wall behind her in anger. Her glass earrings didn't survive it. "I wish I could love whomever I choose, but I can't. You will die if this continues, but do you care? No! Of course not. Because you'll be dead, oblivious to the living and leave me behind with nothing!"

"I have no intention of dying, especially not at the hands of your insane clan."

"That does not reassure me."

"I'm powerful, Sasuke. I can take them if I must."

"You couldn't even defeat me."

"I let you win."

Sasuke paused, giving him a disbelieving frown.

"Okay, you caught off guard that one time and I didn't want to hurt you." Naruto admitted, "I underestimated you and didn't use full power."

That confession only managed to piss Sasuke off even more, "You held back? Because I'm female?"

"No, because I love you and didn't want to hurt you. Aren't you listening, woman!"

"Stop making excuses. Are you willing to go to war with an apex clan because of this foolishness?"

"My love for you is not foolishness. And declaring war against us is not as easy as you make it to be, Sasuke." Naruto said calmly.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Sasuke snapped, instantly insulted. Again.

Naruto sighed, "No, ignorant and naïve perhaps, but definitely not stupid."

"How am I naïve?"

"You've been indoctrinated all your life, Sasuke." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "You only know what your father wants you to know and he's made you believe that the Uchiha clan is some kind of indestructable force that cannot be defeated or stopped."

"The Uchiha clan is one of five apex clans, excluding the kings of the lycan tribes. It once rules the empire of Mangekyo until the White War ravaged our former planet after which the survivors fled to establish new homes on Conquorda. Despite suffering great loss, our clan remained one of the most powerful and continued to be a world power. Are you telling me this is a lie?"

"No, that much is true, but here's the part you didn't know: the Uchiha clan has very little allies. In fact, the only allied clan that even matters enough to mention is the Hyuuga clan. We, on the other hand, have so many allies that we need to keep records of them in books to remember all of them." Naruto summed up, "Also, the Uchiha clan counts about forty members in total and the Hyuuga clan have around two hundred. That's one-hundred and forty members roughly. My clan has over one-hundred thousand. Not counting our numerous allies."

Sasuke stared at him, genuinely shocked. "That can't be true."

"It's true that your clan is one of the richest and most influencial clans in the world, but that doesn't make it the strongest. The Uchiha clan hasn't been the strongest in a long time. You've suffered too much loss. As powerful as you all are as individuals you cannot expect to win a war against hundreds of thousands of warriors with only one-hundred forty soldiers to fight them."

"Impossible."

"Why do you think you're so valuable to them, Sasuke? It's because you're the last-living full-blooded female Uchiha. It's because the Uchiha clan is too proud of their own blood to 'breed' with members of other clans. That's why they never fully recovered from the White War. Because they lost all their females except you."

"Which means I'm worth going to war for."

Naruto snapped his mouth shut. He shouldn't have said that last part. Now he lost her again. "They can't afford to go to war with us. They will lose."

"They don't have to go to war in order to kill you. My brother is an expert in assassination."

"I'm heir to the Uzumaki clan _and _Namikaze clan. He can't kill me without provoking my parents."

"They will have to be able to prove it was my brother."

"Sasuke, they won't do that either. Killing me will not bring you back. They can't afford to piss off either of my parents, because who knows what they'll do to you in retaliation."

"They would kill me to get back at them?"

"My mother wouldn't, but my father might. The Namikazes are a border clan after all. They don't play around, Sasuke. And I am as important to them as you are to the Uchiha clan. Without me, there is no one to lead the clans when they die."

"But clans usually train their second child just in case the firstborn is killed."

"Not my parents. They put all their faith in me and they had good reasons for that." Naruto smirked, "Like I said, I'm powerful, Sasuke."

Sasuke actually seemed to be thinking it over. "I can't." Her determination was faltering.

"The only course of action your clan can risk to take is negotiation and that never killed anyone." Naruto stepped forward, extending his hand, "C'mon, Sasuke, stay here. You'll love it here."

Sasuke frowned at his hand, "Let's say I believe you. Who's to say that your parents won't just hand me back to them after their negotations?"

"Because they know I love you."

"You've told them about me?" Sasuke whispered, "And they approved?"

"Well, my mother called me an idiot and my father told me you were going to get me into trouble, which turned out to be true, but they never forbade me from seeing you."

"Why?"

Naruto blinked, "Because I love you." He repeated slowly.

"It's that easy here? You just walk up to your parents, tell them you're in love and they just accept whomever it is you're in love with?"

"Yes. For the most part. They're not too fond of lycans, or humans. But even then I don't think they would forbid me from seeing them. They might try and talk me out of it, but they'll never force me to break it off or threaten to kill that person."

Sasuke sighed. Naruto could see the remains of her resolve dying with a final twitch. He had her.

"If you die I will never forgive you." She whispered, hugging herself.

Naruto smiled softly. He didn't answer. Instead, he wrapped his hands around her and kissed her until the only thought running through her pretty little head was him, alive and hers.


End file.
